That's Not My Name
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Brittany thinks her name is stupid, with a capital s.


**That's Not My Name**

**

* * *

**_Brittany Susan Pierce. _

It was a stupid name, almost as stupid as the time she had locked herself in the bathroom and screamed, screamed, screamed for hours until her frantic mother had called the police and her sister had been feeding strips of meat through the crack in the window and then the police had came and tried to undo the lock, but then they said the lock wasn't even in and then so she looked, lifted up the towels that covered the door and giggled, because the lock hadn't even been in. Her mother had just sighed, and returned to her knitting, while she lied down on the cold bathroom floor and stared at the tiles softly, counting how many bunchs of moss were growing in the cracks.

Her mother had some sort of weird kink with names staring with a B, all her sons and daughters had all received names that started with B. First there had been Benjamin, who was off at college already and the only 'smart' child in the family. (_As if. She was plenty smart.) _Then there was Belinda, who'd married some silly doctor as soon as she had finished highschool. Then there was her, Brittany_. (Silly name) _Then after her came Brooke, who was only eleven and had a big fasination with cats. She spent her afternoon's after school meowing around with their three cats, often refusing to eat or drink anything unless it was in a bowl. Her mother didn't really care though, but Brittany thought it was a good way to connect to nature, so she often joined her younger sister and pawed at the grass, hair up and still dressed in her Cheerios uniform. It was kinda fun.

Before Belinda had moved out, Britney Spears had risen to fame, and her older sister had taken pleasure at playing her songs at an ear-splitting level, and there were often thumps from her room when she had fallen over trying to dance just like Britney. Because of this, she came to resent any sort of Britney Spears music, and from the day that Belinda had packed and gone away, there had not been one single not of that music. Nada.

Brittany Susan Pierce was a stupid name to begin with, and she resented it even more when she realised that it sounded like Britney Spears. _(Santana may or may not have pointed that out)_ Why couldn't she have a cool name, like Brittsaurus, or Afro-man? They were cool names, anyone who had those names was like really lucky.

She approached Santana at lunch, the brown-haired girl staring down at her perfect nails, trimmed and painted a cool red. It kinda shimmered when the light caught it, which was extra cool. Santana was cool, period. Brittany giggled, dragging herself out of her thoughts and tapped Santana on the shoulder, lunch tray in hands and pilled with all yummy goodness. The cheese puffs were a good touch, she would have to thank the lunch ladies.

"San-san!" she said, sitting down next to her and unwrapping her cookie. Taking a huge bite from it, she smiled happily at her, ignoring the glares Santana was sending her.

"I told you, don't call me that in public," Santana murmured, scowling softly. She pinched a chip from Brittany's open packet, and it crunched perfectly in her mouth.

Brittany shrugged, placing her cookie down. "I had to ask you something."

Santana nodded, "Shoot."

"Wait, I forrgot," Brittany exclaimed. "I was talking to Finn about maths homework, then I wanted to talk to you about something so I went and got lunch. Wait, got it!" She leaned forward, staring up at Santana. "Do you hate your name?"

Santana spluttered. "Do I hate my name, what a ridiculous question!" She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Yeah, I do."

"Why?" Brittany said, muching happily on chips.

Santana chuckled. "Are you serious, Britt? It's a horrible name. I was named Santana because when I was born my Dad was like obsessed with the band Santana, who are totally gay and eww by the way, and Mom really didn't give a shit what I was named. And my last name is horrible, I mean when people hear it they think of Jennifer Lopez, who was totally popular and cool like a decade ago. No one really cares about her anymore, and even though I respect J-Lo, she's kinda getting old." She sighed softly, pursing her lips. "As soon I as I can, I'm so changing my name."

Brittany nodded softly. "What would you change it too?" she questioned, sipping from her water.

Santana half-shrugged, placing her sandwhich down. "I don't know, something cool like Mel or yeah. Anything, I really don't care."

Lost in thought, Brittany tapped her finger against her chin, scrunching her face up in concentration. "Voldemort's a pretty cool name," she concluded.

Santana just giggled, shaking her head once more.

* * *

**First time writting Brittany, so apologies for the awful characterization! Reviews are niccccccce ;)**


End file.
